iKidnapped
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a baby at sixteen. Despite being young, Sam and Freddie decide to keep her. Emily was only 3 days old when she was taken from the nursery. Sam and Freddie do not see her for years. And who is Mayu? Rated T. On Hiatus.
1. Birth

A/N: Okay. Don't kill me for starting ANOTHER story. Please. I started this one in Government class.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

**Prologue**

It was a shock to everyone really. Who would have thought it would happen? Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson started dating? That in itself was surprising enough. But when the news of Sam's pregnancy came out, everyone was stunned. Despite the fact that they were only 16, Sam and Freddie decided to keep the baby. They both couldn't stand the idea o giving up their own flesh and blood.

Sam's pregnancy went smooth. Well, as smooth as it could have been. Yes, she was moody, and yes, she took it out on Freddie. But Freddie took it in stride, because he loved her. EH would do anything for her.

It was during iCarly-yes they still did the web show, despite Sam being pregnant-that Sam went into labor. So, asking their viewers to wish them luck, they had immediately rushed to the hospital. Sam was in labor for nine hours. She almost broke Freddie's hand from squeezing it too hard.

"It's a girl." were the doctor's words after Sam had pushed for the final time.

Sam laughed, half in joy, half in relief. Freddie kissed her head.

"You did so good, baby."

"What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked, passing their daughter to them.

"Emily Benson." Sam smiled at Freddie. Freddie nodded.

The nurse smiled, took Emily and brought her to the nursery where all the other newborn babies are kept. Sam was able to get some rest, thank god, for both she and Freddie were exhausted. Carly had come to visit the next day.

"So?" Carly had asked, peeking into the room.

"Emily. A girl." Freddie smiled.

Carly squealed and ran over to hug her best friends.

"I'm so happy for you. Who does she look like?" Carly asked.

"Freddie" Sam said.

"Sam" Freddie said.

The both laughed.

"Me" Sam said.

"Me" Freddie said.

They both laughed again.

"She looks like both of us." Freddie said.

"Where is she? I want to see my little niece." Carly gushed.

"In the nursery. Sam, I'm going to go take Carly to see her. Will you be okay here?" Freddie asked.

Sam nodded. "I'm probably just going to sit here and rest." she said.

"Well, you do like sitting and resting." Carly laughed.

Sam pointed her index finger at Carly.

"Watch it Shay." she played.

Carly and Freddie laughed, and Freddie escorted her out of the room and to the nursery, to see his and Sam's new daughter.

Little did they know, that would be the last time they ever saw her.

A/N: Okay, yeah, this just popped in my head. REVIEW!


	2. Taken

A/N: Forcing myself to write this...I am so tired. Lol. Wanna go to bed...need to write...oh the dilemma!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Duh.

Sam rested in her hospital bed as Freddie came back in the room to sit with her. He thought that she was asleep, but she really wasn't. Carly had left a few minutes ago, after holding Emily.

Sam's eyes fluttered open as he brushed a hair out of her face.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she replied.

"I thought you were asleep." Freddie commentated.

"I thought you were showing Carly our daughter." Sam said. It still felt surreal to call her that, but that's what Emily was. Their daughter.

"I did. She left a few minutes ago." Freddie said, brushing another stay hair out of her face.

Sam sighed, and held his hand, looking up at him, smiling. "I...am so tired." she laughed.

Freddie chuckled and kissed her head. "I would assume so. You were in labor for hours." Freddie joked.

Sam knew how to play this game, though.

"And whose fault it that?" she pointed her index finger at him in an attempt to blame him.

Freddie pretended to be shocked.

"Me? No...couldn't possibly." he joked.

"You're the one that didn't use a condom, Benson." Sam said.

Freddie grimaced. "Do you have to be so...frank?" Freddie asked.

Sam nodded. "I sure do. I don't sugarcoat anything, Benson. You know this by now."

Sam felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"You're tired." Freddie noticed.

"No? Really? What was your first clue, dipthong? My drooping eyelids or the fact that I told you I was so tired?" Sam playfully joked.

"Umm...both." Freddie said.

Sam yawned and smiled, letting her eyelids fall. She wasn't asleep, though, and could still hear him.

"I love you, Sam."

"I...*yawn*...love you...too...nub." she then proceeded to fall asleep.

Freddie chuckled and kissed her forehead. They'd had a busy day. In a couple of days, Sam, he and Emily would be going home.

Or so he thought.

iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN

That night, unbeknownst to Freddie, who was sleeping in a chair next to Sam's hospital bed, and Sam who was sleeping in said bed, two figures made their way into the nursery for the newborns.

They had planned this. Made sure that there wasn't a nurse in sight while he slipped in like a ninja, taking the Puckett-Benson baby that they'd rename later. They'd move somewhere far away.

This was the best revenge.

"Do you have her?" one whispered to the other.

"Yea, I got her. Emily Puckett-Benson." he read the name-tag baby bracelet that was wrapped around her tiny hand.

"Good. Let's go. Next flight out of here leaves in two hours and we don't want to miss our flight." the woman said.

"I'm coming!" the man said, hurriedly running after the woman.

A/N: Props to you if you can guess who the couple is. It should be fairly obvious, but...maybe not. Lol. REVIEW!


	3. Flight Home

A/N: Hello, all. Another update. The last one was shorter than I hoped, and this one is as well, but...honestly, I'm so tired! There's no other explanation!

Disclaimer: I own iCarly. Pshh...yeah right. No, I don't.

iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN

Sam knew when she woke up that morning that something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she knew something was not right. Freddie, who was still sleeping beside her, stirred a little, but didn't wake.

Sam nudged him.

"Nub, wake up! Something's wrong!" Sam said.

Freddie was up in a second.

"What? What is it, Sam? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "I dunno...I just have this...feeling..." she explained.

It was then that a nurse came into the room.

"Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson?" she asked.

"Yes...that's us." Freddie answered the woman that seemed to hate being here.

The nurse really didn't want to be here. She hated her job. She never wanted to be a nurse. It was her job to tell bad news to people, like the death of a baby, a loved one. Of course, in this case, the baby didn't die, she was just gone. But that didn't make this any less easy for her to say.

"Um...I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your daughter..." she said.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then at the nurse.

"What kind of bad news?" Freddie asked, holding Sam's hand.

The nurse bit her lip.

"It is with regret that I have to inform you that Emily is gone." she said.

Sam's eyes widened, and she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"G-gone? You mean...dead?" she asked in a broken whisper.

The nurse shook her head.

"No, miss Puckett. Gone. Someone has taken her. She's been abducted."

iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN iKN

"How long is this flight, anyway?" the woman asked the man that was holding a crying baby.

The man sighed. "About nine and a half hours." the man replied.

"Did you get her fake passport?" she asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked.

The woman opened her mouth.

"Don't." the man warned.

The woman smiled smugly and said, "Sorry."

"No you're not." the man replied, rolling his eyes.

"When are those good for nothing cousins of yours coming to pick us up? The time change is going to mess up my sleeping pattern." she sighed.

The man kissed her head.

"They said they'd be there when we got there." he assured.

"They'd better be. Is Mayu still asleep?" she asked, looking at the newly named newborn.

"Hai. She's out like a rock." he said.

"Good. She'll need to be. I don't want to put up with a crying baby for 9 and a half hours." she groaned.

Suddenly, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Flight 239 to Japan will be departing in 10 minutes. Please board the plane now." it said.

"Come on Yuki. We're going home." the woman said.

"Right behind you." Yuki said.

A/N: Okay. There it is. Yes, they're teenagers, just like Sam and Freddie, but they're older teens in this story, close to 19, and the legal adult age in Japan is 20, so...becoming the "parents" to a baby at this age is fine. Also, did you hear? OSAMA BIN LADEN IS DEAD! THANK GOD! Finally, he won't be able to hurt America anymore. REVIEW!


End file.
